Drabbles
by Sunuxal
Summary: Pointierte Geschichten aus exakt 100 Wörtern.
1. Schutz

„Och bitte, zieh's über!"

„Nein", entgegnete Remus mit gequälter Miene, „Du weißt das ich dieses Muggelzeug nicht mag!"

Tonks schmollte.

„Och komm, sei vernünftig: Du weißt es verhinderte die Übertragung von Krankheiten."

„Aber es ist nicht nötig!", beharrte Remus, „Oder meinst du ich würde mich irgendwo herumtreiben, wo ich mir bei anderen etwas einfangen könnte?"

Tonks Wangen nahmen die Farbe ihres Haares an.

„Nicht wirklich... aber es ist hygienischer!", argumentierte sie, „Dann muss ich nicht so häufig die Bettwäsche wechseln. Wenn – ..."

„ – ...ich doch welche haben sollte?", ergänzte Remus.

Resigniert nahm der Werwolf das Flohhalsband und streifte es sich übers Handgelenk.


	2. Ekelhaft

Draco kniete vor seinem Vater, schwankend unter Lucius rhythmischen Bewegungen.

„Vater...!", wimmerte Draco, „bitte... nicht!"

„Stell dich nicht so an!", zischte Lucius, „Mein Vater hat das selbe mit mir gemacht!"

Draco konnte ein Würgen nicht unterdrücken, als etwas warm und schleimig über sein Gesicht lief.

Lucius beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte drohend: „Du weißt was passiert, wenn du jemandem hiervon verrätst...?"

_Natürlich wusste Draco das! _

Wenn bekannt werden würde, dass das Geheimnis des seidenweichen Haares der männlichen Malfoys darin bestand, dass sie es mit einem selbstgepanschten Eier-Bier-Gemisch wuschen, würden sie sich zum Gespött der gesamten Zaubererwelt machen!


	3. Pelziges Problem

Sirius setzte sich neben Remus und musterte seinem Schulkameraden, dessen Züge deutlich Frustration verrieten.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Sirius, „Immer noch deprimiert wegen deines pelzigen Problems?"

„Ja!", knurrte Remus, „Manchmal wünschte ich, in der Muggelwelt zu leben! Denen passiert so etwas nicht!"

„Bist du sicher, das Muggel das Problem nicht haben...?", begann Sirius, und fuhr erschrocken zurück, als Remus Blick in traf. „Schon gut", beschwichtigte er seinen Freund, „du kennst dich auf diesem Gebiet sicher besser aus, als ich."

„Natürlich!", schimpfte der Werwolf, „Ich weiß genau, dass auch in der Muggelwelt viele Lebensmittel schimmeln - Aber Schokolade ganz sicher nicht!"


	4. Sein oder nicht sein

Seine Zähne klapperten heftig.  
Die Arme eng um sich geschlungen, stand Harry bis auf die Unterhose entkleidet im Schnee.

Da unten lag das Schwert, mit dem er den Horkrux würde vernichten können.  
Aber er brachte es einfach nicht über sich, in den See zu steigen: Er würde erfrieren, kaum dass er im Wasser war!

„Merlin, Harry! Bist du ein Zauberer, oder nicht?", erklang eine entnervte Stimme hinter ihm.

Der Sprecher trat an Harry vorbei, und deutete mit seinem Stab auf den Teich. „_Calor maximus_!"

Ein Schwall Wärme schlug Harry entgegen.

„Worauf wartest du?", seufzte Ron, „Willst du etwa noch _Badeschaum_?"


	5. Tapferkeit

„Ich bin stolz auf mein Blut!", erklärte sie dem gesamten Mädchenschlafsaal, „Und stehe dazu! Besonders in schweren Zeiten wie diesen!"

Ihre Worte ernteten zustimmendes Nicken, aber auch skeptische Blicke. Die Sprecherin sah die Zweiflerinnen resolut an.

„Wir _müssen_ zu unsere Herkunft stehen!", beschwor sie die Mädchen, „Sie zu verheimlichen, aus Angst vor negativen Reaktionen, bedeutet Feigheit und Schwäche!"

„Aber ... die anderen erfahren_ dies _doch nicht wirklich, oder?", wagte eine Zuhörerin zu widersprechen.

„Es ist _subversiver_ Widerstand!", erklärte die Sprecherin, „Hast du als Gryffindor etwa nicht den Mut dazu?", fragte sie provokant.

„Doch, schon!", entgegnete das Mädchen, „Aber ... karierte _Schlüpfer_, Minerva...?"

�

�


	6. Gedanken

Dumbledore füllte Wasser– und Futterschälchen des Phönix nach, ließ die bekleckerte alte Seite des gestrigen Tagespropheten vom Boden des Käfigs verschwinden und legte ihn stattdessen mit einer Seite des aktuellen aus.

Nicht auch nur die geringste Notiz über die neusten Todesser-Attentate war gedruckt worden! Das Ministerium hatte die Presse anscheinend immer noch fest unter Kontrolle.

Dumbledore strich über Fawkes' schimmerndes Gefieder und murmelte geistesabwesend: „Ich wüsste ja zu gerne, was du denkst..."

Fawkes ließ einen zärtlichen Triller erklingen.

„So ein lieber Kerl! Hat fast eine Stunde damit verbracht, das Motiv meines neuen Teppichs auszusuchen..."


	7. Verschwunden

Völlig aufgelöst stürmte er ins Lehrerzimmer.

"Sie ist fort!", brüllte er.

Die Köpfe der Anwesenden ruckten herum, Flitwick ließ vor Schreck seine Tasse fallen.

"Wer?", erkundigte sich Madame Pomfrey alarmiert.

"Meine Blendi!", schluchzte er aufgelöst.

Keuchend sah er mit entsetztem Gesicht Hilfe suchend in die Runde, doch die anderen Lehrer wechselten nur ratlose Blicke.

"Äh ... deine neue Hauselfe?", erkundigte sich Flitwick.

"Neiiin..!", heulte Lockhart. Er brach schluchzend auf dem nächstbesten Stuhl zusammen und raufte sich sein frisch onduliertes Haar. "Meine Zahnpasta!", wimmerte er, "Wie soll ich ohne sie bloß das sechste Mal Gewinner des Charmantestes-Lächeln-Preises der Hexenwoche werden?!"


End file.
